


Text me

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute boyfiends, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Short phone text between to Mickey and ian





	Text me

Ian smiles as he texts his boyfriend. _Mickey, you've gotten pretty good with social media._

To Carrot-top. _When will you be home?_

Ian smiles before replying.

To Mickey Mouse. _Soon babe, maybe around six tonight. You alright on you own?_

 _Mickey Mouse:_ Fuck you, I'm fine. just wanted to know. What the fuck is snapchat?

 _Carrot top:_ It's a photo app. You can do live videos, and stuff. Why babe?

 _Mickey Mouse:_ Because Debbie was showing me shit. no idea what the fuck she was talking about. 

_Carrot top:_ Dont worry about it. I'll show you mine when I get home, alright? You should rent some movies or something.

 _Mickey Mouse:_ Yeah I already got a few. I got you the new Star Wars not too sure. Which one's the one with the chick? 

Ian smiles and texts back. _Aww thanks babe it's star the force awakes wars_. 

_Mickey mouse._ Yeah that one. We haven't seen it, Right? 

Ian laughs because he's seen it with his brothers severally. Lying to Mickey won't hurt him in this case.   
_Nah we haven't seen it yet. We will watch it together._

Mickey smiles. _Okay cool. I miss you._

Okay that sounded a bit gay there but he really did miss his fucking boyfriend like crazy. He was young and In love. He really missed Ian.

 _Carrot top:_ I miss you too.

Mickey smiles. He really loved his carrot top. He needed him.

 _Mickey Mouse:_ I hate my working hours. They fucking suck. 

Ian smiles again, wider. _I love you._

Mickey couldn't help the grin on his face from the intensified feelings swimming inside him. _Love you more._

Both boys were more in love than they've ever been and they wouldn't change it for the world


End file.
